Sometimes The Past Just Wont STAY In The Past
by hidansgirl1234
Summary: What happens when Rattlesnake Jake's sister comes slithering on into Dirt?She's out for blood and with the towns people of dirt caught in the cross hairs will anyone make it out alive?  T for cussing


What If "Rattle snake Jake" had a sister?What if she had a serious bone to pick with him;When she finds Jake in the lil ol town of Dirt things are goanna heat up worse than the desert in the middle of summer!With the towns people of dirt caught in the cross hairs will anyone make it out alive?

* * *

><p>The sand whipped around furiously,slamming against the small bushes with out remorse. People in the little town were holed up in either the safety of their homes or in the local saloon.<p>

"I swear Elijah,this has to be the worst storm since 73",a scratchy old voice declared from his spot at the bar.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I recon its gonna get worse in a couple of hours"Elijah retorted to the cactus mouse.

"Psh you old hags dont know anything,Ive rode through worse storms than this!It'll be fine within the next two minutes"

"All of you better hush your mouth!You know this kind of weather brings in damn near all the critters in the Mojave!It wouldn't surprise me if one of those damn hawks came hobblin' through here!"

"Man Jeremiah!Everyone knows that them hawks live in burrows!" At this everyone in the saloon stopped for a while before the room exploded in laughter.

"I swear,I aint heard nothing stupider than what just came out your mouth!"A voice roared over the ruckus,fueling even harder laugh's.

SLAAAAAAAM!

The sound echoed off the walls and like as if a switch had been flipped the noise instantly stoped. The swing doors of the saloon rocked back and forth as their abuser entered and a slithering sound filled the bar.

'Its a damn snake!'Elijah thought panicking,'Even worse its a rattler'.The snake wore a black cowboy hat that covered their eyes and didn't even spare the towns men a glace as it continued down the aisle. Now there were only three Rattlers in the desert ,at least there were only three famous ones,there was Sidewinder Sam,Rattlesnake Jake,and Diamondback Darla. And only two of those rattlers had revolvers for rattles and that would be Jake or Darla.

"That's gotta be Rattlesnake Jake"Jose mummered and at once the slithering halted and in a flash the snake was in front of him fangs bared menacingly.

"WHAT did you just call me?"The voice was rough but certainly female.

What Jose failed to notice was the platinum blond hair that peeked out from under the hat.

* * *

><p>AN:Picture it as what shoulder length hair on a human looks like<p>

* * *

><p>"I..I-It was nothing, just a simple misunderstanding that's all Miss Darla!"Jose persisted sweat rolling down his body.<p>

"Listen to me and listen close!If I EVER hear any one call me by my lowlife,yellow bellied,brother of mine's name;I'll kill them!Is that understood?"She hissed in his face, her blood red silted eyes ablaze and everyone nodded quickly not wanting to be shot down or worse;eaten.

The snake,Darla,slid up to the bar and ordered cactus juice;the only decent drink in the desert other than the scarce water.

"Go ask her!"A voice whispered

"No!You!Why do I have to?"

"Because..just because!"Soon after the stumbling of feet could be heard against the wood floor and Darla let out an agitated sigh. 'What in the hell do they want now?'

A small owl approached the snake cautiously,taking off his hat and his voice shook as these words spilled from his lips:

"Erm,uh 'scuse me Miss Darla but,me nd the boys would like ta ask you a question."

Darla only grunted in response as she tipped her cup back.

"I-is it true that that lizard is your brother?"

Darla's head jerked back slightly in surprise,'Who the hell..' "What?"

"Sheriff Rango,he says that y'all have the same mama,and that he drinks Rattlesnake Jake's venom with his breakfast!" 'This just might be something to look into' thought Darla with michevious glint in her eyes.

"Tell me owl,just where might I find this Raaango?"Her southern drawl dragging out the word much like her brothers would.

"Why he runs that little town 'cross the road,Dirt 'd be tha name of has it that Jake be hanging 'round there".The owl spat out more information trying to keep her attention off of himself.'Oh this is just too good!'A smirk crept onto the snakes face.

"Well I'd guess I better pay those 'brothers' of mine a visit now,huh?"She asked with a dark chuckle to no one in particular before tipping her hat at the man and sliding on out of the bar and into the storm. The saloon was deathly quiet for a few minutes.

"I have a feeling that this wont be the last we hear of those three"

"I'd have to agree with you on that one old friend," came the response trailing off before repeating,"I'd have to agree with you on that"


End file.
